Father Theodore
Theodore Wallace, simply known as Father Theodore is the main antagonist of the survival horror game, The Evil Within 2. ''From Chapter 9-14 he replaces Stefano as the enemy to Sebastian before being outshone by Myra and The Administrator. Background Despite declaring himself as a motivational speaker and spiritual leader, Theodore is, in fact, an agent of Mobius who was in command of persuading others to join the secret society named Mu Center. In secret, he despises MOBIUS and considers them to be short-sighted to the point of secretly trying to overthrow them. He eventually plotted with Myra Hanson, Juli Kidman, and Esmeralda Torres to steal the Core (who was, in fact, Myra's daughter, Lily) and destroy Mobius. However, he has his own personal goal since Theodore actually desired Lily's power for himself to take control over Mobius in order to control the world as an unopposed god-like figure, though scaring Lily from Myra caused the Core to destabilize and Union to be thrown into chaos - effectively starting the entire events of ''The Evil Within 2. The Evil Within 2 By the time of Sebastian’s arrival into Union, Theodore had amassed a large number of followers inside the system which he had either turned into Disciples or Harbingers. Even a sadistic killer like Stefano Valentini became a servant to him and charged with retrieving the Core to Theodore, whom Sebastian had previously met upon entering STEM. Chapter 3: Resonances Though Theodore does not physically appear in this chapter, his presence is alluded when Sebastian is searching for two Mobius operatives in an abandoned civic center and the words “don’t go” with a buttery symbol appear in flames on the wall - a clear sign of Theodore’s methods. Trivia * His role in the game is similar to Albert Wesker, particularly his role in Resident Evil 1 as he betrays both the heroes (except for Sebastian, who had no affiliation with him, to begin with) and his equally villainous employer in pursuit of his own goals. * He is the only rogue agent of MOBIUS that has bigger plans than anyone else since he manipulates Myra, Kidman, and Torres to help him get close to Lily so he can replace her as a core to take over both MOBIUS and the world. * Although Stefano is his lackey, he is far weaker than Stefano since he cannot fight Sebastian directly instead he uses psychological manipulation and summon past enemies: Sadist, Keeper and Laura to fight Sebastian. * He is more extreme than MOBIUS since he wants to control the world as god and sees people around the world are nothing than potential fanatics to worship him while MOBIUS wants to create a new world order without free will to eliminate war, crime, and evil. Category:Horror Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal